Duel Terminal Master Guide card storylines
Note: This article is an unofficial English translation of the official Japanese Duel Terminal Master Guide card storylines. The following information is presented in a format closely mimicking that of the Duel Terminal Master Guide. The guide's linguistic conventions have been edited for coherence, but all meanings have been preserved as best as possible. DUEL TERMINAL WORLD HISTORY - AGE 1.0: The "Worm" Invasion to the Revival of "Trishula" The "Worms" Appear The continent's tribes fought each other to expand their territories and reign over the land. Seeking power, they waged a war that lasted ages – but it didn't end the way they expected, due to the appearance of the "Worms", invaders from outer space. All-out War Against the "Worms" The tribes lacked information about the true nature of the "Worms", so they gathered large forces similar to army ants to fight the invaders. Each tribe was forced to reach a truce, and each began to fight the "Worms" in its own way. The First Ice Dragon's Seal Is Broken The "Allies of Justice" Are Formed As a result of the invasion, entire tribes began to die out, and the remaining tribes gathered and held a conference. They realized that they couldn't each oppose the invaders alone, and decided to join forces. Thus, the alliance, "Ally of Justice", was formed. It was headed by the four main tribes that had the most influence on the continent, and it began developing and producing Anti-"Worm" Weapons. The Alliance of Justice The "Worms" and "Genex" Come into Contact Around this time, the "Ally of Justice" engineers confirmed the existence of the "Genex". Although their precise purpose was unknown, the "Genex" were observed to be silent creatures who seemed to have the ability to improve the environment around them. When they encountered the "Worms", they recognized them as outside invaders who polluted and destroyed the environment, so they began to eliminate them. Meanwhile, the "Allies" launched an investigation into the "Genex's" true nature... The "XX-Sabers" Are Formed After many battles against the "Worms", the "X-Sabers" were injured. "Gottoms", their leader at the time, chose the next generation of swordsmen, the "XX-Sabers", and headed off to the battlefield once again. "XX-Saber" The next generation of "X-Sabers", with "Gottoms" continuing to serve as leader. Using feedback from the various improvements to the "Ally of Justice", each of the members put on equipment with mechanical functions. The Worms Invade "Naturia Forest" As the days passed, the conflict spread across the entire continent, and the intensity of the "Worm" attacks increased. Their slimy claws finally reached the peaceful "Naturia", who joined together to match the power of the invaders and protect their home. "Ally of Justice Field Marshal" Wages a Fierce Battle The warriors see a valiant figure towering over the battlefield, shining in their hopeful eyes: "Field Marshal". But it had been severely damaged on the way to the battlefield by a great number of "Worms", so it was deemed beyond repair, and was abandoned. "Mist Valley" Withdraws from the "Allies of Justice" The technicians of the "Allies of Justice" investigated the meteorite that came from the "Worm" home star system, and they discovered an unknown substance in it which they used to complete the "Ally Mind". Experimentally equipping it allowed the computing power of the "Allies of Justice" to rise by leaps and bounds. The "Fabled" Tribe Revives Perhaps they were awakened by the mayhem on the surface, or perhaps by the Allies' dimensional interference experiments – either way, the "Fabled", who had been sleeping since time immemorial, awoke and led their minions to the surface world. The "Fabled" Descend Upon the "Jurrac" The awakened "Fabled" appeared in the "Jurrac" nest's vicinity and attacked it. "Worm" invasions were relatively rare there, so the "Jurrac" were able to join forces and fight back. At this time, the engineers of the "Allies of Justice" started intervening in the evolution of the "Genex". The "Genex" Evolve into the "R-Genex" In order to make a new energy source for the "Allies of Justice", the AoJ engineers implanted the Real Fusion Reactor into certain "Genex" monsters, which evolved into "R-Genex". The Seal of "Gungnir" Is Broken On top of the "Worms", the "Fabled" became a new enemy, turning the surface world into a pot of chaos. In order to stop the vast army of "Worms" who continued to march day and night, and to counter the threat of the elusive "Fabled", the "Ice Barrier" freed the second Ice Dragon. The Second Ice Dragon's Seal is Broken The "Dragunity" Appear from "Mist Valley" After leaving the "Allies of Justice", the "Mist Valley" fought on their own. However, the strongest weapon in their arsenal was the lone "Mist Wurm", and when it was defeated, it seemed like their troops would be completely routed – and that was when the legendary dragon knights rode in to the rescue. Final Battle with the "Worms" As the "Worm" invasion became strangely and increasingly sporadic, the "Allies of Justice" began constructing their ultimate weapon in preparation for the final battle. At the same time, they wound down production of their other weapons, and focused instead on creating other tools. With the "Worms" defeated, there was a short-lived peace – and it was then that the full-scale invasion of the "Fabled" began. "The Fabled" Appear For a brief moment, the tribes cheered excitedly as the world was finally rid of the "Worms". But the "Fabled" had been watching the final battle from the sidelines; and now, accompanied by "The Fabled" beasts, they made their move to conquer the world's surface. The "Genex Allies" Are Created With the "Fabled" as their enemies, the "Ally of Justice" Weapon Series was no longer good enough, so their engineers began a military-focused conversion project on the "Genex": a new version of their ongoing "Genex" Weaponization Plan. For the sake of their plans, the "Allies" asked "Mist Valley" to cooperate with them once again. "Mist Valley" agreed and sent its engineers, and the plan succeeded and resulted in the creation of the "Genex Allies". Each Tribe's "Genex Ally" The engineers of the "Ally of Justice" tribes advanced their own designs based on some basic specifications, resulting in "Genex Allies" that reflected each of their strengths. Moreover, they offered each other the technology they developed in the process, and ended up pushing forward in pursuit of joint development. "Ice Barrier" and "Mist Valley" Joint Development "Flamvell" and "XX-Saber" Joint Development The "Allies" sent "Triarm" and "Triforce to the front lines, one after the other. Jurrac Impact The "Fabled" assault against the "Jurrac" reached its peak. With each passing day, the "Jurrac" lost more and more energy, and the number of flames was reduced to half of what it was before the "Fabled" made their surprise attack. If things kept going that way, they would have been destroyed, so the "Jurrac" made one final counterattack. The Seal of "Trishula" Is Undone Many of the "Fabled" were wiped out, but the remaining groups only intensified their attacks across the world. The seemingly endless conflict laid waste to the surface world and pushed its people into impoverishment and exhaustion. Having been driven to such a point, one faction among the "Ice Barrier" proposed releasing the third Ice Dragon. The "Ice Barrier" tribe was internally divided over the matter, but they ultimately unleashed the dragon. The Third Ice Dragon's Seal Is Broken DUEL TERMINAL WORLD HISTORY - AGE 1.5: The Corruption of "Noellia" to the Formation of the "Gishki" Two Mages of the "Ice Barrier": "Noellia" and "Natalia" During the "Ice Barrier" tribe's dispute over whether or not to release the Ice Dragons, two mages and childhood friends considered alternative options. There was "Natalia", whose family sided with releasing the dragons, and "Noellia", whose family opposed releasing the dragons. Both of them sought to find something else to use in place of "Trishula". "Natalia" Dies and "Noellia" Is Corrupted The Summoning Ritual failed, as the two were unable to control the unexpected might of the "Steelswarm", and "Natalia" lost her life. "Sacred Spirit of the Ice Barrier" Simultaneously Seals All Three of the Dragons As the three dragons began to rampage out of control, the spectral entity, "Sacred Spirit", which had been watching over the "Ice Barrier" for generations, used a Sealing Technique at the cost of his being, and successfully sealed all three dragons at the same time. The Founding of the "Ice Barrier" and the Past of the "Prior" who Sealed the Three Dragons Long ago, the three dragons who ran rampant among the snowy mountains were sealed with a special method involving the "Mirror of the Ice Barrier". The "Prior" founded the "Ice Barrier" then, and his soul transcended to become the "Sacred Spirit". After the War, "Noellia" Adopts Several Orphans. At the end of the war against the "Fabled", "Noellia" adopted several of the children of her "Ice Barrier" comrades who died in the war. Among them was "Avance", the son of "Natalia". "Noellia" Founds the Society of Forbidden Arts "Noellia", who was being slowly corrupted by the thoughts and feelings of the "Steelswarm", changed into a completely different person, and began research into theretofore forbidden rituals. Once she completed her research, she began to educate the children she'd adopted, as practitioners of the method. She broke off from the "Ice Barrier", taking with her their sacred artifact, the "Mirror of the Ice Barrier". Thus began the Society of Forbidden Arts, "Gishki". DUEL TERMINAL WORLD HISTORY - AGE 2.0: The "Laval" Invasion of "Gem-Knight" Territory to the Repulsion of "Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth" The "Laval" Invade the "Gem-Knights'" Territory The war-like "Laval" decided to invade the neighboring "Gem-Knight" tribe to entertain themselves. The mild-mannered and preachy "Gem-Knights" didn't launch a counterattack, but they did rise up against the repeated provocations in order to protect their comrades. Meanwhile, "Noellia" began attempting to break the seal on the "Steelswarm"... The "Vylon" Intervene in Conflicts Across the Planet As the "Lavals" and "Gem-Knights" battled, mechanical angels - "Vylon" - descended from the heavens to intervene and force an armistice. They then began to intervene aggressively in other battles all across the planet's surface. In response to the attacks of the "Vylon", the "Lavals" and "Gem-Knights" agreed to a temporary truce. In the Ancient Past, the Mobile Weapon System "Vylon" Was Mass-produced to Oppose the "Steelswarm" During their battle against the "Steelswarm", the "Constellars" developed entities known as "Vylon" whose bodies were meant to be impervious to corruption by the thoughts and feelings of the "Steelswarm". After the "Steelswarm" were sealed, the "Vylon" continued to observe the planet's surface, and they sensed traces of "Steelswarm" activity deep within "Noellia". In order to search for the source, they descended from on high. The "Gishki" Invade the Great "Mist Valley" Marshlands Where the "Gusto" Live The emerging power, "Gishki", led by "Noellia", decided to try and seize the abundant resources that lay unexploited in the Great "Mist Valley" Marshlands. Thus, they began an invasion to defeat the tribe that protected the Great Marshlands: the "Gusto". The True Purpose Behind the Invasion The invasion was ostensibly launched so the "Gishki" could obtain natural resources from the Great Marshlands that would help stabilize its influence as a major player. However, the real goal of "Noellia" from the beginning for attacking the "Gusto" was to obtain the power of "God". Moreover, the "Steelswarm" thoughts infecting her mind guided her subconsciously to begin the invasion. The Ruins That Stand Before the Great "Mist Valley" Marshlands "Noellia" Finishes Breaking the "Steelswarm" Seal There was another reason behind the invasion of the Great "Mist Valley" Marshlands - a hidden side. "Noellia" was secretly searching for the "Steelswarm", who she considered her comrades, knowing that they were sealed near the Great Marshlands. She planned to use her allies to break the seal. The Absolute Predators Swarm Out onto the Planet's Surface The "Steelswarm" were freed from the seal of the "Vylon" and let loose upon the planet's surface. Their ravenous hunger caused them to immediately label every living thing in the Marshlands as food, and the predators began to eat their fill by feasting on their "Gishki" allies who had survived the invasion and broken the seal. As the "Steelswarm" rampaged, many more fell prey to them and were slain. "Emilia" Dies in a Failed "Gishki" Experiment The "Steelswarm" inside of "Noellia" awakened when she delved deeper into the forbidden arts for a way to revive her friend. During an experiment, the daughter of "Noellia", "Emilia", lost her life in an accident. The Great "Steelswarm" War Begins Having been caught off guard by the revived "Steelswarm", the "Vylon" captured some of them and reported their findings to the "Constellar". They then sent out the strongest machine angel, "Vylon Omega", and began supporting the main forces of each major tribe in order to buy time for "Omega" to gather enough energy. The Main Forces of Each Tribe Work with the "Vylon" The "Vylon", who modified themselves to serve as equipment, equipped themselves to the main forces of each tribe. This increased their fighting power while also serving to protect them from being corrupted by the "Steelswarm". During the battle against the "Steelswarm", "Noellia" suffered serious wounds and, nearly dead, she retreated from the front lines. Finally, "Omega" gathered enough energy and was able to cut down the vast hordes of "Steelswarm" covering the planet's surface, in a single, decisive strike of divine judgement. The "Steelswarm" were utterly defeated. The Thoughts of the Steelswarm Corrupt the "Vylon" "Noellia", who was on the side of the "Steelswarm", had feigned her true motivations by siding with the "Vylon" camp, but she'd also desired to corrupt the "Vylon" by assimilating with their hivemind. Her scheme succeeded, and she managed to transmit the thoughts of the "Steelswarm" among the "Vylon". The Vylon Go on a Rampage, and the Anti-"Vylon" Alliance Forms After all of the "Vylon" were corrupted, they went on a rampage. Guided by the machine-like purpose of making the entire surface world equal and uniform, they attacked every tribe. In response, four tribes on the surface rallied together and formed an alliance, and a new fight began, to repel the "Vylon". "Steelswarm Roach" is born from power of a piece of a corrupted "Vylon" A piece of a "Vylon" that was destroyed during a fight with the Anti-"Vylon" Alliance came into contact with a "Steelswarm" that had secretly survived. The two powers of light and darkness dwelling inside the fragment brought about a sudden evolution in the creature that touched it, giving rise to the new entity, "Steelswarm Roach". Without "Noellia", the "Gishki" Halt Their Activities After "Noellia" was nearly-fatally wounded, and left the front lines of the war against the "Steelswarm", the "Gishki" had no one to lead their invasion, so they paused it and joined forces with the other remaining tribes during the war with the "Vylon". The Four Tribes Oppose "Disigma" with New Powers Against the continued rampage of the "Vylon", the four tribes awakened a new power called "Xyz" in order to oppose them. But "Disigma" analyzed and absorbed their negative emotions, allowing it to absorb many warriors in turn. Six warriors were absorbed by "Disigma". "Merrowgeist" was an Xyz of the soul of "Gishki Emilia" and "Musto". "Gustkraken" was the flesh-and-blood body of "Emilia", sacrificed for a ritual art that created a monster. "Falcos", who was handled by "Kamui", let himself be absorbed in order to save "Kamui". "Gem-Knight Pearl" Manages to Defeat "Disigma" As one ally after another was absorbed, "Pearl", a warrior associated with the "Gem-Knights" who had no negative emotions, was able to bypass the "Vylon" and their sensors, and inflicted fatal damage to "Disigma". Thus, all of the "Vylon" were defeated. "Noellia" Returns The thoughts of the "Steelswarm" had spread from "Noellia" and caused "Disigma" to run out of control, but after its defeat, and with "Noellia" on the verge of death, they returned to her. As a result, the "Steelswarm" inside of her awakened, causing her body to rapidly recover. The "Gishki" Use Forbidden Magic to Absorb the "Laval" Upon the return of "Noellia", the "Gishki" shifted back to their path of invasion. Their first step was to approach the "Laval" in a ploy to join forces, but their true intention was to replenish their fighting strength by absorbing them as sacrifices. The "Gishki" Restart Their Invasion of the Lands of the "Gusto" At this point, the mind of "Noellia" was severely corrupted. She showed for the first time that she would use any possible means, no matter how barbaric, to achieve her goals. She restarted her invasion of the "Gusto" by unleashing a deadly poison on the mighty wind that flowed from the "Mist Valley" to the Marshlands. The wind massacred most of the "Gusto" as it spread over the entire Marshlands. The "Gem-Knights" Rush to Aid and Rescue the "Gusto" The "Gem-Knights" knew of the crisis of the "Gusto", and they rushed to save them, for they were peoples with the same desire for peace. "Daigusto Emeral", a new warrior born from Fusion, managed to blow away the "Poisonous Winds" with their power. "Gem-Knight Zirconia" Is Born In the face of the barbarity of the "Gishki", the mild "Gem-Knights" finally felt fury. The veteran warrior "Crystal" tried to optimize his Fusion ability, ascending to the form, "Zirconia", which represented his power's limits. The "Evilswarm" Awaken As even the gentle "Gem-Knights" became controlled by hate, the surface world was filled with toxic emotions. As a result, the entity known as "Evilswarm", the embodiment of wicked thoughts, awakened. The "Evilswarm" Continues to Awaken and Expand Its Corruption After "Evilswarm" awoke, it possessed and animated the corpses and wreckage littered throughout the Great Marshlands. The dead began to attack the living, and those who were attacked became "Evilswarm" themselves, causing the corruption to spread even further. Soon, the "Evilswarm" phenomenon expanded to infecting the living as well. The three dragons of the "Ice Barrier" became completely infected by the "Evilswarm" plague. The "Steelswarm" Were the Hosts of the Psychic Organism, "Evilswarm" The "Steelswarm" were creatures that were compatible with "Evilswarm"-ization and hosting the "Evilswarm" inside their bodies. But did the creatures that became their hosts come from another world, or did they originate on the surface? The truth is unknown. The "Constellar" Finally Arrive The rapid spread of the corruption of the awakened "Evilswarm" threw the surface world into a period of confusion. It was at this point that the "Constellar", knights of salvation mentioned in myth and lore, descended onto the world. They launched an all-out assault against the "Evilswarm" in order to shatter the continually-growing chain of evil thoughts. They Had Received the Reports of the "Vylon" on the Revival of the "Evilswarm" "Noellia" Breaks the Seal on the Three Dragons of the "Ice Barrier" Faced with the deadlock between the wildly rampaging "Evilswarm" and the advent of the "Constellar", "Noellia" attempted to break the seal on the three dragons. However, as the dragons had already been already corrupted by the "Evilswarm", they revived as the most sinister and evil beings. "Noellia" Performs Forbidden Magic Using "Steelswarm" Corpses "Noellia" once again attempted to use the spell that had taken her best friend's life, and succeeded in performing a Ritual using the corpses of the "Steelswarm" - but her body and mind were corrupted into rampaging alongside the "Steelswarm". The "Gishki" Resurrect the Corrupted "Steelswarm Hercules" "Noellia", along with other members of the "Gishki", continued to perform forbidden magic - this time using the corpse of "Hercules" - but those incapable of resisting its intense evil thoughts were instantly corrupted, and this became the form in which "Hercules" revived. "Avance" Fails His Attempted Resurrection Ritual "Avance" desired above all else to revive "Emilia", who had been completely erased when her body and soul were absorbed by "Disigma". Using a "Photomirror" ritual art that he'd discovered in an ancient document, he attempted to resurrect the soul of "Emilia", but his intense feelings for her caused the ritual to backfire and fail. "Avance" Transforms Into "Levianima" The unstable mental state of "Avance" during the ritual caused the power of the "Photomirror" to rebound on him. He absorbed the soul of "Emilia", which had revived in an incomplete form, and this caused him to undergo a complete change into the uncontrollable monster, "Levianima". He lost his sense of self and began rampaging. Older Brother of "Pollux", "Castor", Kamikaze-Attacks "Psychelone", and Dies "Constellar Castor" attacked "Psychelone" who was indiscriminately attacking everyone in a blind rampage. While he managed to free "Noellia" from the will of the "Steelswarm", "Castor" lost his life in the process. "Evilswarm Castor" Is Born The "Evilswarm" didn't fail to notice the fact that "Castor" had lost his life in a suicide attack. They began to immediately corrupt his corpse, creating "Evilswarm Castor", who wielded the powers of both light and darkness. "Noellia" Completes the "Photomirror" Ritual Using the Art of the "Cycle" "Noellia", who had recovered her senses, regretted the crimes she had committed, and released the rampaging "Avance" from his spell. Then, she decided to revive "Emilia" using her own soul as a sacrifice for the "Aquamirror Cycle". The End of "Zielgigas", and the Inherited "Aquamirror" In front of "Noellia", who had sacrificed nearly all of her life force, appeared "Zielgigas". He had been drawn by the power of the ritual. She defeated him using her remaining life energy, and entrusted her two children, from birth and adoption, with the "Aquamirror", before drawing her last breath. The "Gem-Knights" Rush to the Sides of the Outnumbered "Constellars" The transformation of "Castor" into an "Evilswarm", alongside the infection of the three dragons, pushed the "Constellar" into a crisis. In that state, they united with the "Gem-Knights", who shared their sense of justice. A new soldier, "Seraphinite", was born from the fusion of "Virgo" and the warrior who controlled the power of the heavens, "Lazuli". "Constellar Pollux" Strikes Down "Evilswarm Castor", Who Slays "Pollux" in Turn "Castor" was the elder brother, and "Pollux" the younger. They had taken down many enemies together throughout their lives, using their synchronized team attack; but after being corrupted by the "Evilswarm", the elder brother turned his blade on his younger brother. The two of them struck each other simultaneously and with equal power, and the "Evilswarm" tried to use this unique opportunity to corrupt "Pollux" as well. "Gem-Knight Seraphinite" and "Constellar Rasalhague" Successfully Revive "Pollux" and "Castor" The "Gem-Knight" touched the souls of the two valiant heroes, trying to revive them before they were completely corrupted by the "Evilswarm" - and with help from "Constellar Rasalhague", "Seraphinite" had her power amplified, and the revival succeeded. "Constellar Ptolmey M7" Is Born The "Constellar", witnessing the power of Fusion of the "Gem-Knights", became aware of the power hidden deep within themselves - to unite their stars - and unleashed it. Seven chosen "Constellars" became the divine dragon of legend, and faced off against the "Evilswarm" in the final, decisive battle. "Gem-Knight Master Diamond" Is Born Before the ultimate, decisive battle with the "Evilswarm", the power of the 7 "Constellar" who became "Ptolemy" resonated with the power of the 7 cores that had gathered as the cores of "Zirconia". Thus, the strongest warrior, "Gem-Knight Master Diamond", was born. The Ultimate, Decisive Battle between "Constellar Ptolemy M7" and "Evilswarm Ouroboros" In the skies above the "Mist Valley" Marshlands, the strongest trump card of the "Constellar" and the most diabolic dragon of the "Evilswarm" began their battle with the fate of the world hanging in the balance. Many neighboring areas were decimated from the impacts of the fierce battle. And all the while, the "Divine Wind of Mist Valley", which had been witnessed many times in the past, began to form around the two dragons. As "M7" fought the dark dragon, the "Gem-Knights" swept away the vast majority of the low-level "Evilswarm". The Overflowing "Divine Wind" The "Divine Wind" flowed out from the "Mist Valley" Marshlands and filled the surrounding regions that had become the battlefield. It breezed gently over the Marshlands, and seemed to be attracted to the "Shrine of Mist Valley". The "Divine Wind" Begins to Gather at the "Shrine" The "Divine Wind" began to swirl at the center at the "Shrine of Mist Valley", drawn to the center of its altar where a deity was enshrined in a great stone. The "God" there, disappointed by this world that was drowning in war, decided to purify the surface world. "Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth" Revives The altar was destroyed, and from it appeared the giant "Goddess of Rebirth". Unwilling to let the desolation of the surface world continue, she decided to annihilate every living thing on the planet in order to purify it. The world is pushed to the edge of extinction by "Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth" In her hands, she held two crystallized embodiments of power which could destroy every living thing in the world and create a new one. The tribe members who stood before her on the front lines were obliterated by her overwhelming power, and it seemed like it was only a matter of time before the entire world was annihilated. "Lazuli" and "Virgo" Inherit the Fusion Power of "Gem-Knight Master Diamond" The damage to the core of "Diamond" began to exceed sustainable limits, and it became impossible for him to continue fighting. Knowing this, he entrusted his power of Fusion to "Lazuli" and "Virgo". The two of them attempted to use that power to fuse with all of the "Constellar". "Lazuli" and the 12 "Constellar" "Lazuli" fused with the 12 "Constellar" of the Zodiac. "Rasalhague", the warrior of Ophiuchus, had other intentions, so he exempted himself from the the Fusion. The Power of Creation is Drawn in by the Power of Fusion Unable to resist the incredible Fusion energy that came of fusing 13 beings, the crystal that contained the power of Creation of "Sophia" was dragged and incorporated into the fusion, creating the ultimate warrior who not only had the power of the stars, but the power of a God. "Constellar Sombre" Is Born The warrior of hope, "Constellar Sombre", wielded power equal to that of a god. In order to save the surface world from doomsday, she faced "Sophia" in the ultimate, decisive battle. "Constellar Rasalhague" Attempts a Fusion with the Three "Evilswarm" Dragons "Rasalhague" intentionally kept himself out of the fusion, aiming instead for a fusion that only Ophiuchus could perform: Because they were corrupted in state they couldn't resist due to their seal, unlike the other "Evilswarm", "Rasalhague" speculated they still had life energy left. Thanks to the Power of the "Aquamirror", "Rasalhague" Successfully Fuses with the Three Dragons With the "Mirror of the Ice Barrier" that was transformed into the "Aquamirror" in hand, the two "Gishki" youths ran to the aid of "Rasalhague". He was struggling to control the three dragons, but thanks to the power of the "Aquamirror", his Fusion succeeded. The Power of Fusion Absorbs the Power of Destruction As "Rasalhague" absorbed the power of the "Aquamirror" along with the three powerful dragons, the entity he was becoming also ended up absorbing the crystal of the power of Destruction that lay in the right hand of "Sophia". A soldier of twilight was born, who possessed four forces of destruction - three from the dragons and one from God herself - as well as the healing power of a "Constellar". "Evilswarm Kerykeion" The powers of light and darkness collided within his body, and the power of God herself was superimposed onto them, giving rise to the ultimate warrior of darkness, "Evilswarm Kerykeion". He joined the final, decisive battle to support the light of hope known as "Sombre" in order to defeat the planet. With Help from "Kerykeion", "Sombre" Manages to Defeat "Sophia" In order to defeat "Sophia", who was temporarily weakened by her two powers being stolen, "Sombre" and "Kerykeion" faced her in a final battle. After several days of nonstop combat, they pierced and broke the orb on her head that served as the source of the power of "God", finally banishing her from the surface world. "Sombre" and "Kerykeion" Vanish from the Planet After banishing "Sophia", "Sombre" and "Kerykeion" themselves vanished from the face of the surface world. Perhaps they were guided by the power of "Sophia" inside them. Meanwhile, those who survived began to reconstruct the surface world, living and carrying on as the traces of God vanished. The Survivors on the Planet Start Rebuilding After "Sombre" and "Kerykeion" vanished, those who survived the Great War reached past their own tribes and worked together. They began reconstruction in and around the vast and still resource-rich "Mist Valley" Marshlands. With God no longer able to help or harm them, what kind of world awaits those willing to forge a future with their own strength? The Children of "Noellia" and the Survivors of the "Gusto" Play a Vital Role in Repairing the Surface World The children of "Noellia" were trained in all sorts of knowledge, and the youngest members of the "Gusto" (including those saved by "Noellia") were the guardians of the Great Marshlands. Those with key relationships to "Noellia" had strange beginnings, and they spread their knowledge to the others who'd survived, and in this way they became the driving force behind the world's reconstruction. The Children of "Noellia" The Survivors of the "Gusto" The "Duelist Set" Stock Cases Have Epitaphs Concerning "Constellar Sombre" and "Evilswarm Kerykeion" The Epitaph That Hints at the Creation of "Sombre" and "Kerykeion" It suggests the creation of "Constellar Sombre", who finally appears to struggle and tear apart the cycle of creation and destruction caused by "Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth", thus escaping from the fate of endless reincarnation. What became of "Sombre" is mentioned in the "Dark Returner" epitaph below. ''- Time Considered as a Helix of Astrological Stones -''' whosoever created by SOPHIA shall return to SOPHIA but whosoever unbounded shall not resist thou fate, then thou shall gain the will of the light'' The Epitaph That Hints at the Story After the "Goddess of Rebirth" Was Repelled Dead ("Kerykeion") and Alive ("Sombre") defeat the Terra ("Sophia") together, and then, after destroying Her cycle of reincarnation, they represent the seeds of new life on the planet. This is the epitaph that suggests the story after the parts mentioned in the "Lightning Returner" epitaph. ''- The Word for World Is TSEROF -''' dead and alive swear annihilation of the terra they shall cut the NEMESIS and shall become the seed of the new terra then, darkness shall bring the will of the light'' Series Introduction: The Internal Conflict Over "Trishula" The "Ice Barrier" Is Split between the Pro-release and Anti-release Camps The runaway "Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier", could freeze the entire world in a moment. Behind the scenes of the "Ice Barrier", there was intense opposition to unsealing it. The clan was divided by differing interpretations of their teachings, along with the menace of the "Fabled". The pro-release faction was led by "Medium" and "Dai-Sojo", while the three Generals were the ones leading the anti-release faction. The Faction That Opposes Releasing Trishula The Three Generals of the "Ice Barrier" They believed in and worshiped all of the sacred beasts of the "Ice Barrier". In addition to the "Dragons of the Ice Barrier", this faction also believed in "Dewloren" who dwelt in the sacred mountain. They defended that law of the clan, opposing "Trishula's" release, even against the "Fabled". The Faction That Supports Releasing "Trishula" They believed in and worshiped only the Three Dragons of the "Ice Barrier". This group was intent on releasing all three of the dragons. They argued that "Trishula" would always lend its power to the "Ice Barrier" in times of crisis. The Relic That Controls the Power of the Three Dragons Series Introduction: The Inhabitants of the "Mist Valley" The Stalwart Defenders Who Combine the Powers of Man and Bird The group of warrior birdmen who dwell in the "Mist Valley", which is always full of mist and fog. Whenever anyone invaded the valley and its outskirts, these warriors would use its power to repel them. However, the constant warfare of the recent years has weakened their fighting strength. The Soldiers of "Mist Valley" As their numbers have been depleted by constant warfare, they confront foes through balanced organization. The Birds of "Mist Valley" Who Lend Their Power to the Soldiers The birds who live in the valley cooperate with the warriors, using their power to help resolve unusual situations. In particular, when "Apex Avian" senses an enemy's actions, it raises a squall to restrain the foe. This ability makes it an overwhelming presence and a symbolic being in the "Mist Valley". The Method of Man and Bird Fighting as One Has Been Taught to the Neighboring "Gusto" Tribe There are accounts of a clan which protects the vast Mist Valley Marshlands near "Mist Valley" from invaders, by fighting in a manner similar to that of the "Mist Valley" warriors. This clan is constantly defending against those who seek to seize the vast fertile Marshlands for themselves, so they have come up with their own unique style of fighting alongside the creatures that dwell within the Marshlands. The Mysterious Life Form, "Mist Worm", Which Wanders Deep in the Valley's Mists The mist drifting into the valley confuses intruders, causing them to eventually end up back at the valley's entrance. This mist is constantly being released by the mysterious creature, "Mist Wurm". Series Introduction: The Fellowship of Flames, "Flamvell" The Warriors of Flames Who Helped to Establish the "Allies of Justice" In order to fight back against the invading aliens, the various tribes of the Duel Terminal World came together and formed the organization, "Ally of Justice". One such tribe, the masters of the crimson flames, immolated the alien menace, and played an important part in the battles. "Uruquizas" Controls the "Flamvell" Corps from the Center "Uruquizas", who controls the Crimson Arts, also commands the "Flamvell" Corps. Beneath him are "Poun" of the scouting team, "Archer" of the self-defense squad, and "Grunika" of the assault squad. They form the spine of his Corps. And then there's "Fiend", who is a treacherous guy who turns the souls of his comrades into flames for him to throw. This creates a definite undercurrent of tension between the Corps members. During the Fight Against the "Fabled", a New Tribe of Flames Is Born A new species was born from the earth that was boiled red by the meteor collision's intense heat. That species grew and evolved rapidly, and was called "Neo Flamvell" in honor of the lost "Flamvell" tribe. They Merged with the Ancient Deity of Flames Who Awoke from a Seemingly Eternal Slumber The "Neo Flamvell" began to believe in a deity, as if manipulated by someone or something into doing so. Soon afterward, they began to burn in pure, untarnished flames, and ultimately, their dogma led them to fuse with the deity, awakening an ancient god of fire. Series Introduction: The Genealogy of X The First-generation "X-Sabers" The Brawny and Manly Mercenary Corps Led by "Souza" The "X-Sabers" originated as a small tribe led by "Souza". They hired themselves out as a mercenary corps, and served in the conflicts of various countries. The Warrior Who Returned from Another World A strange-looking warrior appeared before the "X-Sabers". He claimed to have no memories of his past, though his tactics bore an eerie resemblance to those of the MIA "Souza". The Second-generation "X-Sabers" They Become an Elite Squad of Swordsmen Under the New Commander After "Souza" disappeared, his second-in-command, "Gottoms", became the organization's new commander, and turned the "X-Sabers" into an elite squadron of swordsmen. They gained control over all of their territory through the leadership of their ten most elite members, the squadron of swordsmen generally called the "X-Sabers". The Chosen Ten "Gottoms" chose the ten most qualified swordsmen that served under him, and had them each lead dozens of soldiers. The Third-generation "X-Sabers" The Squadron of Swordsmen That Respects Cooperation, "XX-Saber", Is Formed!! Having struggled against the overwhelming numbers of the "Worms", the "X-Sabers" were reorganized and revived as a group that emphasized cooperative tactics. The two X's in their group name are supposed to symbolize cooperation between two or more "X". The Change in Generations The third-generation "X-Sabers" are composed of the children and younger siblings of the first and second generations, along with people who were chosen to be the inheritors of the previous generations' will. New Members Series Introduction: DEVELOPMENT HISTORY OF THE INDEPENDENT THOUGHT COMBAT MACHINES, "AOJ" INTIAL STAGE OF DEVELOPMENT THE ENGINEERS OF EACH TRIBE CAME UP WITH THEIR OWN DESIGNS Because the tribes originally all fought one another, they each had their own views on how things should be done when they first allied. They failed to understand one another, and were thus unable to form a monolithic, lockstep organization. Because of this, their initial stage of development consisted mostly of designs based on each tribe's own ideas, and this disjointed collaboration was evident in the machines they produced. MIDDLE STAGE OF DEVELOPMENT PROCESSING POWER ROSE DRAMATICALLY THROUGH ANALYSIS OF THE "WORMS" Upon analyzing the substances from the world the "Worms" came from, the engineers were amazed by its ability to improve the functionalities of the "Ally of Justice" machines. They began to push forward with developing weapons for the purpose of capturing the "Worms", in search of the unknown energy they brought from outer space. USING "WORM" TECHNOLOGY R&D ANECDOTE: "COSMIC GATEWAY" It was developed to erase targets in different dimensions, but it was ultimately impossible to generate enough output to perform such a task. LATE STAGE OF DEVELOPMENT CONSTRUCTING THE ULTIMATE WEAPON FOR THE FINAL, DECISIVE BATTLE The alliance, which had lost part of its forces, refocused its policies entirely on fighting the "Worms" and the "Fabled", so as to avoid wasting resources on other projects. They returned to the battlefield and destroyed their enemies with overwhelming power, and began designing and constructing the ultimate weapon to seize victory. UTILIZING THE "GENEX" The "Allies of Justice" were unable to develop a sophisticated control until that would allow their giant weapons to move, so they used the "Genex" as a Central Control Core. They placed "Genex Spare" inside "Field Marshal", then used the data they obtained from that to install "Genex Controller" into "Decisive Armor". INSTALLED AS CENTRAL CONTROL CORES Series Introduction: The "Worms", as Seen from Their Organizational Structure The Evolution of the "Worms": From the Bottom to the Top The number and types of the "Worms" can be visually displayed in a pyramid: the lower down their hierarchy a type is, the more members it has. The most remarkable feature of the "Worms" is their rate of multiplication and evolution. They adapt to the external stimuli of the places they leave, such that the members of the next generation are born with adaptations to overcome those environments. Members of the same types are also absorbed and reborn into stronger units. The Final Destination of Their Evolution Is Also Their Origin: "Zero" The final step in the "Worm" invasion is for them to multiply until they completely cover a planet, melting into one another and fusing into one, with the world itself becoming a new "Zero"...or, at least, that's the theory advocated by the researchers of the "Allies of Justice". If it's true, then the complete invasion of any world means that there are multiple "Zero" drifting through the cosmos, looking for new worlds to invade. The Uppermost Class A level that only a very small percentage of "Worms" reach. Besides possessing incredible fighting strength, they lead armies of the other "Worms" (from the upper class downward), controlling them as easily as their own limbs. The Upper Class The few members that have acquired intelligence and physical strength to which the lower-class members can't compare. It's said that the upper-class "Worms" evolve from lower-class "Worms" by absorbing and storing the energies of many of their fellows. The Lower Class Some "Worms" have obtained power, and serve as the main forces for the invasion. A great variety of forms can be seen among their ranks, probably because they are turning points of evolution. The Lowest Class The lowest grade of "Worms" is the most numerous. Since few of them have individual intentions or wills, they either merely follow the orders of the higher-level "Worms", or act on their instincts. Series Introduction: Foreign Species Repulsion Plan (1): "Genex" Military Combat Conversion Documents > Plan Outline Currently, the anti-"Worm" front has been pushed against the wall by the advent of the Giant Brain Class "Worm King", so we have an urgent need for new fighting methods. This plan is based on the special attributes of the renewable energy lifeforms known as the "Genex", which originally started the fight against the "Worm", and converting them for combat purposes. > About the "Genex" They have existed on this world since time immemorial, but they have never contacted the outside world, and had for ages been disconnected from civilization. However, they began to move when the "Worms" invaded, each of them using the forces of energy like water and fire to create energy to eliminate the enemy. > Military Combat Conversion Plan Communication with the "Genex" became possible using "Genex Controller", which was the result of research from recent years. "Controller" was also discovered to be capable of evolving the "Genex" into entities with great potential and the ability to fight back. This property means they can be used as a major force against the "Worms". > High-powered & High-performance After the successful military conversion of the "Genex", a specialized division was opened to advance research about them, focusing on their ability to be used as high-performance reactors. The Semi-permanent Output Engine, "R-Genex" Through research and development, we created the high-output Real Fusion Reactor, and implanted it into the more mechanical "Genex". Its complete form allows them to sometimes serve as energy weapons. Integration Into the "Ally of Justice" Project We can use our technology to further strengthen and remodel the "Genex", and eventually complete a multi-functional weapon. In addition, we can utilize "Controller" as a cutting-edge control unit by eliminating excess thought processes. Series Introduction: MAP OF "NATURIA FOREST" Hi! I'm "Naturia Strawberry"!! ENTRANCE (South) NATURIA POND (Southwest) NATURIA WOODS (East and Southeast) NATURIA PATH (Center) NATURIA HILL (West and Northwest) MIST VALLEY (Northeast) Series Introduction: The Fabled Realm Beneath the Surface World, there lies... The World of the Sealed Gods The eternal seal on the Gate of Chaos was finally broken by the conflicts on the surface, and so the "Fabled" invaded from the Fabled Realm. These beings have separated into a hierarchy of three distinct groups. "The Fabled" beasts exist in their own layer of their Realm, based on their status and role, under the might of their god who possesses absolute power and authority. THE FIRST LAYER: The Realm of Demons The layer where the lowest-level "Fabled" live. Although this layer is the one closest to the Gate of Chaos which serves as the entrance to the Surface World, the residents don't have the power to open it. The Forefront of the Invasion Force The Older Brother and Little Sister Who Serve as Spies and Scouts Miztoji's Grandson THE SECOND LAYER: The Realm of Roars The middle-tier "Fabled", who give orders to the residents of the Realm of Demons. Many of them are bigshots among their tribe, and are commanders of the "Fabled" armies. Both they and their subordinates in the Realm of Demons are eager to pad out their credentials and gain the chance to enter the Realm of Gods. The Twin Commanders Middle-tier "Fabled" The Oldest Spellcaster The Corps Commander THE THIRD LAYER: The Realm of Gods The Realm where the highest-class "Fabled", who possess the power to open the Gates of Chaos, are said to dwell. "Valkyrus" was enticed by the conflict on the surface, and triggered an all-out war... ... The First King The Second King The Absolute God Who Reigns Over the "Fabled" THE FABLE IMPS The familiars who serve the "Fabled" of the Realm of Gods. They can go back and forth freely throughout the Fabled Realm, keeping an eye on the state of the Surface World and any sign of rebellion among the lesser "Fabled". SERIES INTRODUCTION Terminal Geo Graphic: The Hunting of the "Jurrac" and Ecology They are skilled at dynamic hunting. The Dinosaurs Covered in Flames In the Duel Terminal World, there exist the Dinosaur "Jurrac". Many members of their species are powerful, as the process of natural selection caused them to have to survive multiple foreign invaders and severe natural environments. Those who managed to cover their bodies in flames ended up using that power to climb to the top of the food chain. However, their overly vigorous appetites routinely drive them to eat up all the natural resources in their surrounding areas, so the carnivorous "Jurrac" always move around as a pack in search of prey, leading them to get into fights with various invaders. The Garrison Who Protect the Homes The Advance Team Who Search for Prey The Main Stars of the Hunt, the Hunting Party They Never Let Go of Their Prey Once They Get Their Hands on It The "Jurrac's" ability to cooperate forms the heart of their hunting. They locate their prey, corner it, and then devour it. The flow of the hunt is elaborately organized. Once they come across their prey, they can't help but accept their sad fate of being at the top of the food chain. The "Fabled" Stood in Their Way, Preventing Them from Travelling in Search of Prey Soon after they rose to the top of the food chain, tragedy struck when the "Fabled" attacked the nest they were currently occupying. "Tyrannus" and "Giganoto" struggled in vain, and some of the "Jurracs" saw that their allies were determined and willing to march into the volcano. They Used Magma to Turn Their Bodies into a Blazing Projectile Series Introduction: The Tribe Entrusted with the Souls of Dragons The Dragon Knights Who Ride Through the Heavens, Calling Forth and Wrapping Themselves in the Gale A tribe whose territory is the "Dragon Ravine" which exists deep within "Mist Valley". Night and day, they polish their secret skill of establishing deep, emotional, and meaningful bonds with dragons. For the sake of protecting this secret technique, they refuse to deal with the outside world. They can sense any strange incidents occurring in "Mist Valley", and when they do, they ride forth toward the problem. Those Who Are Able to Raise and Control Dragon Whelps The dragon knights are led by birdmen. Their commander, "Dux", has a long and distinguished career. He is followed by the hot-blooded brawler, "Legionnaire", who is good at hand-to-hand combat, and "Militum", a female warrior who serves "Dux" as his counsel and aid. The Dragon Whelps Hone Their Hidden Power The whelps show a glimpse of their power as dragons. Many of them have bonds with the birdmen, serving as draconic steeds, while other dragons hone their skills to become warriors. The Dragons and Birdmen Become One, Dancing Through the Blue Sky!! When the hearts of a birdman and a dragon whelp are perfectly in-sync, the whelp matures into an adult dragon, becoming a draconic steed that fights with its birdman rider. The secret art of "Dragon Mastery" allows them to skillfully deal with threats to "Mist Valley". The Dragon Warriors Who Unleash the Powers Within Them!! Besides becoming the draconic steeds of the birdmen, there are dragons who awaken as dragon warriors after honing their own power to its limits. They're the "Dragunity Arma" who take up weapons and fight. Series Introduction: "Gem-Merchant's" Special-Edition Gem-Knight Scoop The Warriors Who Unleash the Power of Their Cores to Gain New Power!! The "Gem-Knights" were knights who obtained various abilities by unleashing the power inside their Cores with exquisite balance. Here, we'll be thoroughly investigating the four Fusion powers that were used in the previous Great War!! The Four Forms of Fusion Possessed by the "Gem-Knights" The Young Warrior, "Lazuli", Who Was Born Waiting for the Core with a "Fragment of the Heavens" During the previous Great War, the core, "Lapis Lazuli", which symbolizes the Heavens, was able to fuse herself with the knights of the stars, the "Constellar". She awakened the power of Fusion inside herself to slay the Goddess. Was she born in this era with the power to save the world from annihilation at the hands of a fickle Goddess? The Strange "Obsidian" Creates Illusions When the Core's Power Is Unleashed Fusion fuses those present together. "Obsidian" is the instigator of a certain strange phenomenon. He amplifies the power of his Fusion partner's Core, creating a phantom with mass to it. One could say he literally possesses the mysterious power of the stone. THIS IS FOR YOU GEM-FANS!! THE CORE CHART FOR ALL THE "GEM-KNIGHTS"!! Series Introduction: The Reality of the Tribe of Blazing Flames, "Laval", Approaches!! The Battle-driven Tribe of Flames Which Lives in the Middle of a Blazing Volcano In a volcanic zone covered from end to end with red-hot flames, we'll introduce the "Laval" inhabitants. They believe that a divine dragon exists at the top of the blazing volcano, and it is said to be a very warlike creature. In deference to this, their tribe has a custom: they decide everything by fighting. The Blazing Volcano of the "Lavals" In the molten volcano from which the "Laval" tribe originated lives their commander, "Judgement", and one of their top warriors, "Greater", who carefully prepare for battle. Also, the legendary dragon dwells at the very top. THE THREE "LAVAL" SISTERS There are three sisters with flaming hair and burning eyes who are constantly receiving proposals. The youngest sister indulges in walks through the Forest of Flames, while the second daughter is constantly busy protecting the holy land of the burning volcano. Like her younger siblings who left home, the eldest sister seems indifferent to the prospects of marriage, with no one currently interesting her. She prefers to walk along the lava-esque lakeside. The Blazing Dense "Laval" Woodlands A vast, blazing forest that exists near the village of the blazing mountain. At the entrance to this giant forest, the spawn of flames dance around making a racket, causing the surrounding trees to occasionally burst into flames. It's said that you're lucky if you end up running into the "Sprite" taking a rest there. The Blazing Laval Lakeside A lake, in a corner of the Blazing Dense Woodlands, out of which magma gushes. There, many swordsmiths come, seeking high-quality magma. The three sisters make their home there, and many "Soaring Eagles Above the Searing Land" have been seen making their nests there. Series Introduction: TRACES OF THE "VYLON" CREATION OF THE "VYLON" In the ancient past, during the battle between the "Constellar" and the "Steelswarm", the "Vylon" were made as weapons that couldn't be infected by the "Steelswarm". THE "VYLON" REBOOT After the "Constellar" sealed the "Steelswarm", the "Vylon" watched for the demons' revival. Several of the "Vylon" shut down for many ages, but once they sensed the "Steelswarm's" raid, they began to reboot, one after another. CONTACT WITH THE EXISTING TRIBES The "Vylon" gave power to the existing tribes, in order to help eradicate the "Steelswarm". This action was what led them to be infected by the "Steelswarm" dwelling inside of "Noellia". THE ALLIANCE OF THE "VYLON" AND THE EXISTING TRIBES DUE TO THE "STEELSWARM" INFECTION... The "Vylon" always shared their individual data with one another, and as a result, they were instantly corrupted by the "Steelswarm". Afterward, they went insane and began scheming to take over the surface world. "VYLON" WITH THE POWER OF XYZ Series Introduction: The Clan Known as the "Gishki" A Clan's Rise After the global crisis caused by "Trishula" rampaging out of control, "Noellia", a member of the "Ice Barrier" who had opposed freeing "Trishula", walked away from the "Ice Barrier" with like-minded people by her side. They became the founding members of the major power known as the "Gishki". Ritual Summon Generally, a Ritual Summon calls forth an entity from another realm and grants it a flesh-and-blood form. However, "Gishki" Ritual Summoning specialists used the "Aquamirror" to hypnotize themselves, allowing an entity from another realm to descend into their bodies, and causing their bodies and minds to mutate. The "Aquamirror" A special mirror that can be used for Ritual Summons, communication between allies, and hypnotism. The "Gishki" give the mirror to full-fledged masters of Ritual Summoning, but the only one who truly wields its power is "Noellia"; all the others are replicas. The Relationships Between the Central Figures of the "Gishki" Series Introduction: The Gusto Family Tree The Wind Clan That Lives Together with Animals Living in the vast Marshlands of "Mist Valley" was a peaceful clan that loved nature. The clan chieftain and his blood relatives were friends with the birds and the beasts that lived there, and the one with the deepest bonds was chosen to become the next chieftain. The Main House The Priest House The Warrior House The "Gusto's" Friends The Accomplishments of the Young Warrior, "Reeze" In the middle with the fierce battle with the "Steelswarm", the "Vylon" noticed her accomplishments and lent her their power. The Clan's Secret Means of Man and Bird Becoming One The "Gusto", who become "friends" with the birds and the beasts, can use a secret handed down through the clan to dramatically increase the physical abilities of their "friends", becoming warriors who are both bird and man. Series Introduction: Ecological Research Paper Number 666: "STEELSWARM" The Ancient Predators Who Eat Everything The "Steelswarm" are carriers of the "Evilswarm". By feasting on others and evolving, they culture and refine the "Evilswarm" inside their bodies. PREDATORY RANKS OF THE "STEELSWARM" The Low-level "Steelswarm" Are Born in Order to Be Preyed Upon The "Steelswarm" that have no names (and are therefore labelled, "Nameless") exist to be eaten by those with names. When they're eaten, they scream in agony, and the "Evilswarm" seems to get stronger and more refined as more and more malice is generated The Upper-level Predators Form the Heart of Their Forces Those labelled as Nameless don't choose the means of victory: whatever and whomever they feast upon gives them more power. The survival strategy of the Named has become to feast upon the lower-level, Nameless predators who have gathered power. The Greatest, Strongest, Absolute Predators That Reign Over Their Forces The commanding officers of the "Steelswarm" who prey upon friend and foe alike. They constantly eat and absorb others in order to maintain their incredible power. They remember losing to the "Constellar" and "Vylon" in the past, being sealed deep within the Earth, and continuing to wait for a chance to sate their desire for revenge. Series Introduction: "CONSTELLAR" WAR RECORDS THOSE WHO HAVE RECEIVED THE BLESSING OF THE CONSTELLATIONS TO DEAL OUT JUSTICE The knights of the stars use the incredible power granted to them by the stars' blessing. Their forces consist of several higher-ranking "Constellar", and 13 named lower-ranking ones. When the dead appear before the members in one battle after another, it is said that a new soldier is born by the guidance of the constellations. HIGHER-RANKING "CONSTELLAR" They Direct and Support the Lower-ranking "Constellar" The higher-ranking soldiers are in charge of directing and supporting the lower-class "Constellar". According to the legends passed down about the war with the "Steelswarm", their numbers were cut in half for a time. LOWER-RANKING "CONSTELLAR" They Can Be Promoted to Higher-ranking "Constellar" The lower-ranking warriors who fight on the battlefield, having gained the blessing of the constellations. When the higher-ranking "Constellar" are slain, those among the lower ranks are appointed in their places. THE ANCIENT LEGEND OF THEIR BATTLE WITH THE DEVOURERS There were many more of the gallant "Constellar" in the ancient past than there are now, but then they fought the "Steelswarm". The demons consumed the surface world's life and then corrupted its corpses with wicked thoughts, and it is said in ancient lore that the knights of the stars saved the world. THE CORRUPTORS WHO CONSUMED LIVING THINGS, "STEELSWARM" THE COMPLETION OF THE TRUMP CARD AGAINST THE LIFE-CORRUPTING "EVILSWARM": THE "VYLON" MOBILE WEAPONS In order to combat the "Evilswarm"-ification phenomenon that corrupted the weak and troubled with wicked thoughts, the "Constellars" developed autonomous mobile weapons called "Vylon", which could not be corrupted by the "Evilswarm". A LIST OF ALL THE "CONSTELLAR" PATRON CONSTELLATIONS We'll reveal a list of the constellations that protect the "Constellars". The holy armors they wear bear motifs matching their respective guardian constellations, so those interested should check that out. The Constellation Ophiuchus The Constellation Aries The Constellation Taurus The Constellation Gemini The Constellation Cancer The Constellation Leo The Constellation Virgo The Constellation Libra The Constellation Scorpius The Constellation Sagittarius The Constellation Capricornus The Constellation Aquarius The Constellation Pisces Series Introduction: Record of the "Evilswarm" Invasion A diary was discovered in the devastated "Mist Valley" Marshlands. It included entries concerning the "Invasions of the Greatest Threat"... the "Evilswarm"... The World's Third Age: Xth Day of the Month of Mist: The Corruption Begins There's a report from a week ago about something strange happening at the remains of an ancient "Mist Valley" battlefield. Those who fell in the Great War against the "Worms" that happened so long ago... the mechanical dolls known as the "Allies of Justice" and the "Genex"... the past heroes of "Mist Valley"... all of them were taken over and corrupted... and yes, even the fallen corpses of the "Worms" ended up corrupted, too... The World's Third Age: Xth Day of the Month of Fire: The Multiplying "Evilswarm" As the battles against the strange lifeforms called the "Evilswarm" went into full swing, the tribes united to fight the menace. We fought valiantly, but those who fell to the enemy were corrupted, joining their ranks and further strengthening their forces... It seems that even the strongest among us, the "Gem-Knights" and "Gusto", have already become their prey. The World's Third Age: Xth Day of the Month of Forest: The End of Everything... The Three Dragons have been released from their seal, but they've already been corrupted by the "Evilswarm". It's likely that the world will fall to ruin by their power, which seems to have gotten stronger from their sheer malice. Even the "Constellars", armed with the will of Heaven and fighting against this scourge, had some of their number end up corrupted... Is there any hope left for this world...? The story ends here, as the diary's owner suffered a terrible fate due to the infestation of the "Evilswarm". Although we lost everything in the plague of the "Evilswarm", the survivors must bring back this world that nearly teetered into the abyss of destruction... Series Introduction: "Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth" She is the Creator of the ancestors of the tribes that currently live on the planet. Unable to remain indifferent to the endless battles on the planet's surface, and in order to restart things once again, she revived, seeking to destroy everything that existed on the planet's surface. Pick Up Card The Endless Cycle of Creation and Destruction CREATION: The Goddess Who Created Many of the Tribes Living on the Surface After completely cleansing the filthy surface, she hopes to create new life, which would differentiate and evolve soon enough. "I hope to see the world I desire this time"... Without knowing the terrifying reason behind her selfish wish, the people born in this era of war charged towards her. DESTRUCTION: Repeated Resets Caused by the Goddess' Whims When she reset things in the past, no one was sure what the standards were for her purge and reset, because no one survived. Whenever she decides, seemingly suddenly, that everything living on the surface is no longer worth keeping alive, everything she sees begins to be erased. She has repeated this process of creation and destruction many times, and she herself may be a witness to the great cycle of reincarnation The Tribes Created by "Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth" The tribes that control the four elements of "Earth", "Water", "Fire" and "Wind" were the first that she produced. The tribes that currently live on the surface are derived, and have evolved, from those original tribes. There are now multiple tribes of these attributes, which drives "Sophia" to fear the that the balance between the elements on the surface world will shatter and result in the extinction of the various species. Category:Card storylines